The Shinobi Sagas
by QuotheIDani
Summary: A collection of Naruto oneshots, each totalling 100 words apiece. No specific pairings.
1. They Were

The Shinobi Sagas

Chapter One : 'They were'

* * *

They were the unloved, lonely, and broken. 

The one's everyone pitied, and no one really knew. Never showing their true feelings to the world, only lies. They dared not let anyone have the chance to touch their fragile hearts. Someone might break them.

They were the one's everyone thought of as Konoha's weakest team. The one's no one expected to become friends. Merely putting up with each other to get the mission done, nothing more. They were much too different. How could such opposites attract?

They were Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke; The unloved, lonely, and broken.

_They were Team Seven.

* * *

_

A/n - A/N - I was reading some Roayi fanfictions a while back, and remembered seeing a unique idea the author used. It was to make a fanfic using only 100 words, and still make it sound good. In Dani-Sama's mind: **A Challange! **So I wrote up this NaruSakuSasu one I thought it was pretty good too! I'm planning to add more soon...if I get around to it. Please R&R


	2. Perfection

The Shinobi Sagas

Chapter Two : 'Perfection'

* * *

She wasn't the perfect example of a kunoichi, in his mind anyway. 

The girl tripped on her own feet, had one hell of a temper at times, and could never keep up in strength or stamina with both he and Naruto.

Even now she was the screw up of team seven. He'd only givin her one swift clip to the gut and had her kneeling, gasping for breath. '_Weak_', he thought, and Kakashi-Sensei moved to call the spar off.

"No" She stood slowly. Her green eyes held determination, and he smirked.

She wasn't perfect, but, then again, neither was he.

* * *

A/n - I guess I was trying to say that Sasuke still accepts Sakura, faults and all. 


	3. Code

The Shinobi Sagas

Chapter Three : 'Code'

* * *

'_Dobe_' -- '_Teme_' 

Sasuke and Naruto's vocabulary seemed to consist of nothing but these two words when they came around one another.

'_Don't be stupid, Dobe_' -- '_Shut up, Teme_'

They couldn't talk, much less act, like normal and civilized people when it came to interacting with the other.

'_Be quiet, Dobe_' -- '_Don't tell me what to do, Teme_'

When we were first put on team seven, I thought they would always hate each other. That it was just somthing I would have to deal with. Then I finally broke the code, and figured out what they were really saying.

'_Friends?_' -- '_Yea_'

* * *

A/n - This is supposed to be from Sakura's POV, though it's a little hard to tell. Anyways, I had fits trying to think up somthing for Sasuke and Naruto to say to each other in their 'code' language. Usually a cutesy 'I love you' and 'I love you too' would suffice, but not here. Finally I settled on somthing simple 'Friends?' 'Yea' -Lol- Well R&R everyone! 


	4. China

The Shinobi Sagas

Chapter Four : 'China'

* * *

His team, Kakashi mused to himself, was like an exquisite china dish. 

Sakura was the strong, and sturdy porcelain plate that kept them all together. Naruto, the vibrant painting in the center. Always drawing attention. And Sasuke, the intracate details that transformed their platter from somthing you eat off of, into a master piece.

Yet thier dish was worn, and the colors in the drawing were fadding a bit. It had even been chipped on a few occasions, but always glued right back together. And though it might not be the prettiest now, it was whole.

_Team Seven was whole.

* * *

_

A/n -I really like this one. What do you think? R&R_  
_


	5. Gone

The Shinobi Sagas

Chapter Five : 'Gone'

* * *

'_Please stay, Sakura_' he'd begged her,'_Don't leave me_' 

She was pale when he held her, skin like it was bathed in moonbeams.

'_I'm sorry_' he'd been desparate by this time,'_So sorry..._'

Her brilliant green eyes were hidden from him. They refused to shine for him like they used to.

'_I love you, Sakura!_' he'd shaken her head a bit, as though to force the words into her,'Why arn't you listining!'

And he was right, she wasn't listining. She was gone, dead. He hadn't listined to her, so she'd returned the favor. She'd left.

'_Goodbye, Sakura..._'

Their love was lost

* * *

A/n - Oi, I must really hate Sakura these days. Within about a week i've written three fics where she dies, almost back to back! Eh, well R&R! 


	6. Naruto Is

The Shinobi Sagas 

Chapter Six : 'Naruto is' 

* * *

Naruto is...

Sakura bit her lip, thinking. How could she describe the energetic blonde?

Naruto was determind, she slowly decided.

He's strong because he tries so hard at everything he does. From sparring with Sasuke to brushing his teeth. Big or small, it doesn't matter. He did his best _all_ the time.

She nodded a bit, agreeing with herself.

She couldn't turn a blind eye to his akward clumsiness, or tendency to overreact. But that just highlighted his better points.

He had it when it counted. He _tried_.

And that, Sakura realized, was what she liked best about Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

A/n - The theme was supposed to be that Sakura respected how Naruto always works hard...I guess. Anyway, R&R anyone? 


	7. Reality

The Shinobi Sagas

Chapter Seven : 'Reality'

---

She's been thinking about it lately.

She's been wondering about herself, and how much she's really worth.

Is she a common attribute to life? Just another girl on the street? Or is she something more? The center of someone's life perhaps?

Most likely the earlier she tells herself.

It's been one of those days. The kind of day that makes her want to curl up and sleep her life away. It's on days like this that she losses all sense of reality, and even hope. It's on days like this that she misses him most.

When she misses Uchiha Sasuke.

---


	8. Love

'_Love_'

By : QuotheIDani

* * *

Love was like a plant.

It could grow just about anywhere given enough care, and tenderness; And it harbored the ability to mature into a bond between anyone. It was a hardy sort of plant that could survive all the downs, and hardships in life. In time that plant could blossom as well, and produce petals of the most vibrant color, and of the softest texture.

That was when love became a flower that drew people together against all the odds; Connecting humans together in many ways.

Love was the flower that connected people like Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura.

* * *

A/n - I love this metaphor for love. It just hit me one day, and i'm glad I finally got to use it 


	9. Godaime's Nin

The Shinobi Sagas

Chapter Nine : _'Godaime's Nin'_

* * *

The Hogake's office is quiet tonight, save for the sound of a rain against the window, and rolls of thunder in the background. The storm's melancholy feel seeps into the office through cracks and crevasses, and quickly poisions the room's normally warm atmosphere. A lone figure sits amongst darkness. The desk before the person is littered with unfinished paperwork, sake stained reports, and crumbs, but what catches the most attention is the single ticket atop it all. The one lottery ticket adorned with smiling anime characters, and big red script that reads 'Congratulations, Winner!'

She was leading them all to death.

* * *

A/n - I really like this. I've been wanting to write something Tsunade-Hime centered for a while now, and I thought this was finally my chance. I love the Godaime Hokage. 


	10. Similarities

The Shinobi Sagas

_Chpater Ten : 'Similarities'_

* * *

Kami-Sama hated him.

Kakashi leaned out of an open window, and into a soft summer breeze. His eye roamed to his left where a picture sat. The people in it smiled back at him.

Kami-Sama didn't know when enough was enough.

Several children flashed through his mind, some from the past, and some he'd just met. Some dead, and some living.

Kami-Sama had a cruel sence on humor.

Why he been asigned to this team of all teams? Why did they have to look like _them_? Why couldn't the past just leave him alone?

_Yondaime. Rin. Obito._

_Naruto. Sakura. Sasuke._

_

* * *

_

A/n - I loved how the teams matched up like that. I think it's just so powerful to think about Kakashi must have thought when he first met Team Seven.


	11. I See You

Shinobi Sagas

_Chapter Eleven : 'I See You'_

* * *

When Kakashi looks at Naruto, he doesn't see the Kyuubi whiskers, or his blond hair. He pretends he doesn't notice the jumpsuit, or his blue eyes.  
He focouses instead on the style of his hair, and how short he seems. He relishes the never-give-in attitude, and positive energy he gives off.

When Kakashi looks at Naruto, he sees dark locks, and eyes you could drown in. He imagines that whenever Naruto readjusts the headband on his head, he's really positioning a pair of googles.

When Kakashi looks at Naruto, he doesn't really see him.

He only has eyes for Uchiha Obito...

* * *

A/n - This was a joy to write. I love Kakashi's old team, and how he sees so many qualities in his new team that his old one possessed.


	12. It Shouldn't

_'It Shouldn't'_

By : _QuotheIDani  
_

* * *

_It shouldn't have to be this hard..._

Blue eyes captured the image of eight figures walking away, never once uttering a word.

_Life shouldn't shouldn't be so unfair..._

A child with unruly blonde hair, and the purest eyes was alone again. No one even look at him.

_People shouldn't be so cruel..._

The children walked away, hands linked with others that looked like them. They were family members, where were his?

_He shouldn't have to suffer..._

The child felt a small hand clasp his shoulder, and turned to find a boy his age with the darkest eyes.

_He was home._

* * *

A/n - Come now, who do you think the children were? XD  



	13. The Dance

The Shinobi Sagas

Chapter : 13 'The Dance'

* * *

Night. Silence. Engagement.

Light feet perform with uncanny rhythm,

and two figures minuet amidst the moonlight.

She sways left as he twists right,

Her petite form always eluding his bold advances.

Eyes of intense nature meet mid prance,

and their bodies begin to accelerate together.

Their shadows, outlined by heavenly bodies, become one as they close the distance between each other.

They move close enough to touch, close enough to feel the other's pulse quicken,

and suddenly separate, a delayed shower of shuriken falling at their feet.

She moves north as he heads south.

Such is the blitzkrieg of shinobi.

* * *

A/n: Well it's been a while hasn't it? A couple YEARS break. Haha. Felt like writting and actually posted. Enjoy.


	14. The Will of Fire

The Shinobi Sagas

Chapter : 14 'The Will of Fire'

* * *

Breath to breath we're brave as we dare to exist, however much too afraid to fall.

We fear to be like flowers, only thriving for a season, and instead try to mimic stone.

Statues, we reason, outlast our Earthly Mother, but her beauty alone is remembranced eternally.

Life is lived and then we slumber, never knowing if our young souls had any meaning as ninja.

Moment to moment we live passionately, believing love and friendship will immortalize our legacy.

For shinobi of the leaf never truly die;

The will of fire burns brightly within each of our hearts.

* * *

A/n: Inspired by the lastest chapter. The camaraderie and love between characters moves me so. Thank you for reading.


End file.
